


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan wants to hold his lovers hand in public





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Obi Wan huffed loudly as he and QuI Gon made it to their eating destination. Qui Gon heard him, as Obi Wan was not quiet about his displeasure, although he could not think of why Obi Wan would be so displeased since when they left their quarters twenty minutes ago, Obi Wan was in a fantastic mood.

"What is your problem, my former padawan," Qui Gon asked as they walked into the diner and sat in their usual private booth in the back.

"Nothing," Obi Wan responded formally as he picked up the menu and purposely put it in front of his face to block Qui Gon's view of his face.

Qui Gon raised an eyebrow and lowered the menu so he could see Obi Wan's face. "Something is wrong my love. Do you not feel like eating here today?"

"That's not the problem," Obi Wan told him formally. Too formally for Qui Gon's liking. Qui Gon searched their force bond but found Obi Wan's thoughts and feelings completely cut off from his access. 

"So you acknowledge there is a problem," Qui Gon asked catching Obi Wan in the lie, a hint of a smile appearing on Qui Gon's face. Obi Wan found it difficult to stay annoyed with Qui Gon for too long and Qui Gon knew it, especially when he smiled that smile at him.

"You are insufferable sometimes," Obi Wan mumbled, matching Qui Gon's small smile. 

"But you love me," Qui Gon stated, sending Obi Wan all the love he felt for him through their bond. 

"I do love you," Obi Wan responded feeling so overwhelmed with the amount of love he was feeling he couldn't hold in his frustration anymore. "Fine. My problem is that when we walked out of our place, I reached over to try to take your hand and you moved it away almost as if you would be embarrassed to be seen holding my hand. I thought we were going to not bother to hide our relationship anymore."

Qui Gon took a minute to think about what Obi Wan was talk about and laughed. "Obi love, I had an itch to scratch on my other arm. I wasn't trying to prevent you from holding my hand. I didn't know you were trying to take my hand."

Obi Wan felt his face heat up pretty quickly and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid and insecure. "Oh."

Qui Gon took one of Obi Wan's hands in both of his and squeezed it. "I love you. I'm not afraid or embarrassed for people to see us together silly."

"Sorry," Obi Wan muttered as Qui Gon brought Obi Wan's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"No need to be sorry. You should have told me or tried to reach out again," Qui Gon told him softly. "Why didn't you?"

"I thought you sensed what I was trying to do and was rejecting my public affection," Obi Wan told him, realizing now that his feelings were dumb.

"I would never reject your public affections unless we are on a mission and it would be wrong for us to be seen as more than just two Jedi Knights on a mission together," Qui Gon responded softly reaching across the small table to gently cup Obi Wan's cheek.

"I love you Qui Gon. Sorry for doubting your feelings."

"I love you too Obi Wan. You have no reason to doubt that I don't love you. I love you more than anyone or anything else in this galaxy. Never forget that," Qui Gon told him gently. 

Obi Wan nodded and never doubted Qui Gon's love for him again. From that moment on, it was a rare sight for the two of them to be seen in public without holding hands.


End file.
